WARFRAME (China)
星际战甲 (lit. "Galactic Armor"), commonly referred as Warframe China, is an alternative build of WARFRAME published by ChangYou and developed by Digital Extremes, targeted specifically for Chinese playerswikipedia:Video gaming in China. While the game is virtually identical to the global counterpart, it contains Mandarin Chinese voice-over quotes and offers slightly different content in their patches that are usually one month behind global console builds but allow earlier access to Chinese themed items. Access While residency inside Mainland China is not required to play Warframe China, players must be able to provide Chinese ID credentials (excluding Hong Kong SAR, Macau SAR and Taiwan) in order to register for a ChangYou account to gain access to the game. A Mainland Chinese cell phone number was also a requirment for two-factor authentication to participate in Closed Beta prior to September 25, 2015 Open Beta launch. Installation On PC, Warframe China and its global counterpart share the same AppData folder, hence they cannot be installed alongside each other on the same Windows partition using conventional means. Attempting to install both versions of Warframe on the same computer will render both games unplayable, even when the "Verify" feature in the launcher is used. One workaround is to backup the files in the AppData folder and restore the files belonging to the version of Warframe that the player wants to play next, or to install one of the Warframe versions on a separate Windows user account. Comparison with global build Updates in Warframe China are approximately one month behind global console builds and three months behind PC. Story and mechanics are identical to Warframe global, with the only exceptions being item release dates, economy and languages. Timed exclusives Timed exclusives are Chinese themed items that are first made available to Warframe China prior to their release in the Warframe global build. Their early availability in Warframe China are for promotional purpose only, and are subjected to be released in the Warframe global build at a later datehttps://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/495235-changyou-warframe-images-faq. Items that are exclusive to Warframe China as of most recent update includes: *Wukong *Nezha *Excalibur Umbrahttp://activity2.changyou.com/wf/pay/founder.jsp (The Prime variant will remain a Chinese Founders exclusive.) *Kunai/Spira Prime *Nikana Prime *''Zhuge Auto Crossbow'' *''Carmine Penta'' *''Light Staff''http://wf.changyou.com/wf/event/20151105/102316.shtml Platinum cost in China are sold 1:1 using Renminbihttp://chong.changyou.com/renew/commonChong.do?gameType=42&from=pt. Warframe China tends to value in-game items differently compared to the global build, where items of the same type would sometimes differentiate greatly in value. Omitting various discounts and bonuses, a Wukong Warframe would cost Warframe China players around http://activity2.changyou.com/wf/pay/monkey.jsp ( - - for Profile Icons), while a typical Warframe such as Mirage costs , which is valued at around 22.05 USD and 12.60 USD respectively. In contrast, Mirage in the global build would cost players , which is valued at around 18 USD. Boosters Boosters in Warframe China do not have duration, but number of missions that the booster will take effect. For instance, a player who purchased 10 charges of Credit Booster will be able boost their earnings in the next 10 missions. Purchase options are limited to 10 or 100 charges. Colors Color Picker Extensions are not sold as a set in Warframe China, but colors are instead sold per single color. When coloring their gear, players can choose from four color palettes: Free, Basic, Standard Paid, and Saturated, where each color in the palette set costs , , , respectively. Enemy languages Unlike the global build where Grineer and Corpus have their own spoken languages, all enemies quotes in missions, cut-scenes and Landing Craft radio in Warframe China are dubbed in Mandarin Chinese. Gore Option to toggle gore does not exist. While blood is still visible in-game, dismemberment effects are disabled possibly due to violence censorship concerns. Bugs *Some voice-over content such as quotes spoken by Lotus, Ordis and Teshin etc. are still undubbed and spoken in English. Media WFCSpashScreen.png|Warframe China in-game splash screen WFCLauncher.png|Warframe China launcher Strikes_of_the_super_variety_apparently.png|Warframe China website splash screen artwork WFCCombat.png WFCNews.png|In-game news WFCChat.png|In-game chat Reference Category:Browse